sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon (Racial Prestige Class)
Dragons are winged reptiles of ancient lineage and fearsome power. They are known and feared for their predatory cunning and greed, with the oldest dragons accounted as some of the most powerful creatures in the world. Dragons are also magical creatures whose innate power fuels their dreaded breath weapons and other preternatural abilities. True dragons fall into the two broad categories of chromatic and metallic dragons. The black, blue, green, red, and white dragons are selfish, evil, and feared by all. The brass, bronze, copper, gold, and silver dragons are noble, good, and highly respected by the wise. Though their goals and ideals vary tremendously, all true dragons covet wealth, hoarding mounds of coins and gathering gems, jewels, and magic items. Dragons with large hoards are loath to leave them for long, venturing out of their lairs only to patrol or feed. True dragons pass through four distinct stages of life, from lowly wyrmlings to ancient dragons, which can live for over a thousand years. In that time, their might can become unrivaled and their hoards can grow beyond price. Requirements: ''' '''Race: Dragon Alignment: 'Any '''Class Features: ' '''Hit Die: '''d12 '''Base Attack Bonus: '''High '''High Saves: '''Fortitude and Will. '''Proficiencies: '''None. '''Skill Points: '''4 + Int modifier '''Class Skills: '''Concentration, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Search, Spellcraft, Spot and Use Magic Device. '''Total Levels: '''10 '''Draconic Path: '''At first level a Dragon chooses a path to follow which will dictate the bonuses he gains as he progresses (The spellcasting progression requires 1 level of the base class being taken before it appears in the list). ***NOTE*** Gem Dragons cannot take Path of The Arcane, and other Dragons cannot take path of the mind. '''Draconic Attributes: '''Dragons gain an additional +2 bonus to Strength at 1st, 5th and 9th level, giving them a total of +6 Strength. They gain an additional +2 bonus to Charisma at 3rd and a +2 bonus to Constitution at 7th. '''Hardening Scales: '''A Dragon's skin grows resistant to blows, gaining a +2 (non-stacking) bonus to natural armor at level 2. This bonus increases by 2 at level 4,6 and 10, for a total of +8 natural armor. '''Blind-Sense: '''At 2nd level, a Dragon gains the Scent feat. '''Draconic Skills: '''At 4th level, a Dragon gains a +3 bonus to spot and listen as well as to subtype specific skills. The bonuses increase to +6 at 10th level. * Bronze Dragon: Bluff and Survival. * Black Dragon: Hide and Move Silently. * Blue Dragon: Bluff and Hide. * Copper Dragon: Bluff and Sleight of Hand. * Iron Dragon: Diplomacy and Intimidate. * Red Dragon: Appraise and Intimidate. * Shadow Dragon: Hide and Move Silently. * Amethyst Dragon: Bluff and Diplomacy. * Emerald Dragon: Lore and Search. * Topaz Dragon: Survival and Tumble. * White Dragon: Survival and Search. * Radiant Dragon: Diplomacy and Heal. '''Dragon Roar: At 6th level, a Dragon can use its voice to inspire allies and demoralize enemies. A dragon's roar grants nearby allies a +2 moral bonus on attack and damage rolls as well as a + 5 bonus against fear effects. Hostile creatures with less HD then the dragon are struck with hopelessness and suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls. Dragons or Dragonkin creatures are not affected. The effects of this ability expire after 10 rounds + the dragon's Charisma modifier. A dragon can use this ability once every 5 minutes and like all dragon abilities, it is only usable in natural form. Tail Sweep: At 8th level, a Dragon can make an additional attack with its tail. The save DC is 10 + 1/2 dragon's HD + dragon's Strength modifier. Creatures that fail the save are knocked down and are dealt 1d4 bludgeoning damage per character level of the dragon. The tail sweep only hits targets behind the dragon and does not affect creatures larger than the dragon itself. This ability has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Frightful Presence: At 10th level, a Dragon can unsettle foes with his mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever an enemy comes into the dragon's range of 60 feet. A potentially affected creature that succeeds on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 dragon's character level + dragon's Cha modifier) remains immune to that dragon's frightful presence for 24 hours. On a failure, creatures with 4 or less HD become feared for 4d6 rounds and those with 5 or more HD become shaken for 4d6 rounds. A shaken enemy takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and ability checks. Dragons are not affected by the frightful presence of other dragons. Note: This ability has to be activated before it functions. A note on spellcasting prestige classes: To meet the spellcasting requirement for a prestige class dragon prestige class levels do not count, only levels in the base class count. So for example a dragon who has chosen path of the arcane and wants to become eldritch knight will require 6 levels of sorcerer, the levels that grant access to third level spells, before taking the first level of eldritch knight. If eldritch knight is selected before having 6 levels of sorcerer the character will not be able to gain spell progression, and a rebuild or delevel will be necessary. When selecting the first level of the prestige class you will be prompted to select a feat with the correct spell progression, in this case spell progression sorcerer. If the feat does not appear go back and take more levels in the base class before attempting again. 1 Bug (2/20/17) The DC for Path of the Claw Dragon's breath weapons has been reported to be calculating incorrectly as of 1/1/17. Category:Racial Prestige Classes Category:Classes Category:Bug